


Something About Taddesfield?

by Spibow



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Gay For You, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibow/pseuds/Spibow
Summary: Crowley is appallingly bad at handling most emotions that aren't inherently or socially negative. Some exceptions to this rule are joy (a surprisingly recently learned skill), satisfaction, and pleasure (which are both hard-wired, he didn't have to learn those. Thankfully).---Crowley tries to tell Aziraphale that "well, you know..." but it does not go well.Crowley winds up in Tadfield and Aziraphale gets a letter in the mail - from a few hundred years ago.Anathema and Newton meet a very drunk redhead that they recognize (Anathema still thinks he stole her book) at a bar one night and they give him some odd but helpful advice.





	Something About Taddesfield?

This is a story of an ex-angel and an ex-demon (Only in title, of course, since they are both still an angel and a demon, respectively, in a physical and technical sense) after they managed to single-handedly observe an eleven-year-old child save the world in front of them, with only slight input from them directly.  
To be fair, this child was the literal Antichrist, but it was really the principle of the situation that mattered.  
Perhaps we should start with some information about these two supernatural forces (ethereal and occult, if you wish for specifics) that, if you have any prior knowledge of the history of this world, you would likely be quite familiar with.

The angel in this tale is none other than the Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate, angel who was issued a flaming sword and gave it away not seven days after Earth's creation, angel that owns a "bookshop" which is really just a not-so-clever facade for his collection of old books that he actively protects.  
There are a few things you could know about Aziraphale as he is in this story.

The first is that his is, for any lack of good to himself at all, incredibly gullible. Most non-archangels are, unfortunately. By their very nature they are trusting, naive, and pure, often in the way that a young child is naive and pure.

Second, Aziraphale is terrible at reading people. Or picking up on subtext or any kind of subtlety in the spoken word. He can do it, technically, but more often than not he misinterprets messages or just completely missed them altogether. This specific quality is generally a great deal more annoying than any form of endearing to any sane being other than our second character,

 

The demon Crowley, Serpent in Eden, who tempted Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit, and who also thought it would be funny for people to eat Tide Pods, even as a "joke for the internet". No longer a snake for the most part - he never managed to ditch the hissing habit.  
As with Aziraphale, there are things you should know about Crowley. Three, in fact. 

One - Crowley is appallingly bad at handling most emotions that aren't inherently or socially negative. Some exceptions to this rule are joy (a surprisingly recently learned skill), satisfaction, and pleasure (which are both hard-wired, he didn't have to learn those).

Two - Crowley, by his very nature, lives and dies in subtlety. He influences people for Satan's sake! He doesn't tell them what to do, usually. He's gotten quite practiced at the art of subtlety in his words, and can say almost anything in subtext. This frequently makes people who talk to him quite uncomfortable (but they do find themselves longing to do bad deeds after leaving conversation). He is not so skilled at subtle with his actions. At this point in his life, being far over the top is practically his second job. His innate skill with words, however, does not always work, especially when it comes to expressing undying love. Unfortunately.

Finally, third - Crowley is patient with none of God's, Satan's, Man's, or whoever knows who else's creations. This short fuse is often the beginning of a case of terrifying road rage and frustrated outbursts in liquor stores. The only thing (thing is rude, he is a tartan-collar-wearing angel) that Crowley can and will happily put up with is Aziraphale. That has been a constant throughout history.

 

This information introduces our story, which is of course, a love story, one that you have probably read with these exact characters five times already, but it begins nonetheless. And it begins with ducks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this story I'm just doing it for fun but it's gonna be epic ::^^))


End file.
